coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7825 (19th March 2012)
Plot Leanne tears a strip off Peter telling him that she's not jealous, but concerned for Simon. Kylie tells Gail that she will begin Max's home-schooling that morning, Gail is sceptical, but David supports Kylie, noting that Bessie Street School's Ofsted report is just average. Karl lifts money from the float in the Rovers when Sunita surprises him. She notices he is flustered. Stella enters the bar and prepares to check the till. Sunita is unsettled by what she may have witnessed. Michelle and Maria accompany Carla to Frank's funeral. Kylie begins Max's first day of home tutoring by showing him a cartoon. She texts her mates whilst he watches it. Brian is dismayed to learn that Kylie has kept Max off school. Leanne tells Stella that she intends to speak to a solicitor about getting custody of Simon. Stella realises there's some money missing from the till. Frank's funeral takes place. Sally and Anne are unimpressed to see Carla there. At No.8, Max is now playing a shoot 'em up type video game; Kylie is unaware. Brian arrives and tries to reason with Kylie that it would be better for Max to return to school. Kylie cites the poor Ofsted report as a reason for Max to stay at home so Brian tells her that he'll give her a week, tops. At the funeral, Carla breaks down, saying she just wants people to know the truth about the rape. Anne whispers to her that she knows the truth and she is sorry. Carla is stunned. Stella confronts Tina, Sean and Sunita over the missing money. The bar staff are very offended, and Tina shares her outrage with Tommy who has come to return Tina's missing phone. Sally reminds Anne to pursue the issue of Frank's missing watch with the police. Peter's angry when Leanne tells him that she'll be applying for a residence order to keep Simon. Over a post-funeral drink, Carla tells Maria and Michelle about Anne's comment. Anne says goodbye to the last guest and but is clearly struggling to hold it together and Sally's fussing prompts her to breakdown in tears and flee to her bedroom. Karl returns to the casino with the money he stole from the pub. Sally finds Anne sobbing on the bed and clutching Frank's watch. Sally's stunned and incredulously asks Anne if she killed Frank. Anne confirms that she did and as Sally makes a run for it, she slips and hits her head against the bannister. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Karl Munro - John Michie *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *DS Nash - Antony Byrne *Vicar - Adam Sunderland Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Weatherfield Crematorium - Interior and exterior *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Hallway, stairs, landing, bedroom and exterior *The Sunset Casino - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla insists on attending Frank's funeral, where Anne approaches her and apologises for her son's actions, and pressure mounts on the killer as Sally stumbles across more evidence. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,120,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2012 episodes